The invention relates to an apparatus for transporting articles of the tobacco-processing industry, in particular cigarettes; the apparatus comprises a rotationally driven conveying element, preferably a drum, as well as a support, wherein the conveying element is detachably connected to the support by means of a clamping device. In addition, the invention relates to the use of a clamping device with an apparatus of this type, as well as a machine of the tobacco-processing industry, in particular a filter-tipping machine.
Conveying drums are used, for example, in a filter-tipping machine for transporting rod-shaped smoking articles, such as filters, filter rods, tobacco rods and/or cigarettes or filter cigarettes. These conveying drums comprise a locally fixed control member on which a drum body is arranged that is rotationally driven by a drive shaft. During a format change at the filter-tipping machine, operating personnel will pull the drum bodies off the control members by loosening several screws to lift off the drum body and replace it with a new drum body, e.g. for cigarettes with a different diameter or a different length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,774 discloses a conveying drum for cigarettes where the drum body is secured to the rotating shaft by means of a holding screw. To replace the drum body, the holding screw is manually unscrewed, so that the drum body can be removed from the control member.
DE-A-101 16 684 discloses an apparatus with a rotationally driven unit, in particular a drum, for which rotating clamping rings connect an internal hub and an external hub. A pressure exerted in an axial direction deforms the clamping rings to a clamping position, so that a connection between internal hub and external hub is created. On the whole, this mechanical clamping element has a very involved design.
In view of the art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a drum for which the drum body can be replaced quickly while keeping the costs associated with manufacturing and/or maintaining the same low.